


Maybe This Is All That I Can Be

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa knows Derek wouldn't be here if he didn't love her, and that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Is All That I Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).



> Rachel is my biggest Derek/Melissa cheerleader and I wanted to write them for her. AND I JUST REALLY LOVE MY RARE PAIR.
> 
> Title comes from _W.D.Y.W.F.M?_ by The Neighbourhood.

"Derek."

 Melissa huffs, smiling, crawling to the end of the bed.

 "Derek."

 His face scrunches before smoothing back into sleep, breathing deeply, a soft snore escaping his mouth.

Melissa eyes him closely. She’s been around Derek enough the last few months to know when he’s sleeping, and when he’s _sleeping_. And maybe he is tired, after all, Derek’s been extraordinarily busy with a lot of things, Melissa knows that. She understands it, even. She knows he can’t be around all the time, and that the moments when he can be are almost cherished. Melissa really does cherish each and every moment, every word spoken, every look, every touch — Derek has truly gotten under her skin.

"Derek," Melissa whispers, sitting easily on Derek’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you aren’t really sleeping."

"Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Missed you," Derek murmurs, eyes still closed, sliding his arms around Melissa’s waist. "Really missed you."

Melissa presses in closer, kissing his forehead.

"How’re you doing?"

Derek tenses at the question, because it’s a loaded one, and a lot is happening. He knows Scott keeps her informed, and he knows Scott and Isaac keep watch when Derek can’t, but there’s still so much Melissa doesn’t know. So much Derek doesn’t want her to know to keep her safe, at least, as safe as she can be.

"I’m okay," he answers.

Melissa nuzzles her nose against his, hands cupping his face, thumbs resting on his jaw.

"You’re not okay, but you don’t have to tell me," she says, lips brushing his, sighing into his mouth.

Derek’s hands slide up Melissa’s back, hands tugging in the tangled mess of her hair, fingers gripping the soft curls. His mouth fits with hers almost perfectly, slotting together and already kissing her deeply. Melissa whimpers and surges harder onto his mouth, demanding the underlying neediness, wanting him to _take_. She nips and tugs with a harsh pull on his lower lip making Derek growl, eyes bleeding red. That little hint of danger Derek shows Melissa every once in awhile is all it takes; she readily gives in.

And then Derek’s on his feet, lifting Melissa up to wrap her legs around him, hands steady on the backs of her thighs.

Melissa’s mouth parts against his, breath ghosting out, grinning, settling herself where she can rock into him.

"I didn’t come here—"

"I know you didn’t," she interrupts, kissing him gently. "I can’t help that sometimes I want you. Need you."

Derek’s heart rate ticks up, and he knows she’s not lying. He can hear it in her heartbeat, feel it in her bones — every one of his senses knows she’s not lying. He trembles at the thought.

Melissa kisses his cheek, arms around his neck hugging him tight. 

"I never lie about wanting you."

And maybe, for the first time in Derek’s life, he makes love to a woman who wants him, and not for any ulterior motive, but truly, unconditionally wants him. He makes love to a woman he might love. They don’t have time for moments like this, but this time Derek makes the time, because he refuses to fuck this up.

Melissa can tell it’s different this time, especially in the way Derek touches her, spends _so much_ time touching her. She’s spread out, body open and wanton for him, while his hands and mouth explore every inch of her. He spent so much time nipping her thighs and massaging parts of her that when his mouth finally, _finally_ touched her where she wanted it most, she felt like a rocket going off. Her hands find his, threading and squeezing their fingers together as he continues to taste and lick her, her toes curling on the bed to find purchase.

“ _Derek_ ,” she cries out. “ _Please_ , please, I need you… need you in me now…”

That first thrust deep inside her makes Derek shudder, stop, almost gasping for air. Melissa’s hands on his face anchor him, and he rolls his hips starting a nice, slow rhythm, and before long he’s picking up the pace. Melissa clings to him like a lifeline, heels digging on his thighs, nipping his shoulder, moaning softly in his ear. And then Derek’s sitting back on his knees, still inside Melissa as she settles on his lap, gasping against his mouth when she lifts up and sinks back down.

Both of them are staring in the other’s eyes, skin sticking to sweaty skin, and Derek makes the first move, nipping her chin. When Derek starts thrusting up Melissa rocks down, and it takes them a bit to hit the rhythm they had but when they do it’s like nirvana. Melissa’s entire body shakes when her orgasm finds her, sob-crying in relief and the overwhelming feeling of _Derek_ and what’s just happened. She keeps moving until Derek finds his own release, clinging to her, face pressed into her chest as he shudders.

They take a quick shower, quick because they just want to be near one another, touching and holding each other.

Melissa’s lying right on top of Derek, humming softly at the gentle rub of his hands on her back, fingers carding in her damp hair.

"Can you stay the night?" She asks tentatively.

"If you want—"

"I always want you to."

Melissa rests her chin on his chest, smiling up at him.

Derek smiles back, the warmth and security of Melissa’s presence grounding him.

"I don’t need you to say it." 

Derek frowns. “What do you mean?”

"You care about me?" She keeps going when he nods. "And you like me," she smiles immediately when Derek tightens his arms around her. "I care about and like you, too 

"I still don’t know what you mean." 

"I thought I was in love once, Derek, but he lied to me," Melissa swallows. "But I learned that the man who I thought I loved didn’t care about me."

"Melissa—" 

"That’s all I’ve wanted, Derek," Melissa says. "I just want someone who cares about me. I care enough for Scott, all the time, but having someone care enough for me?" 

Derek kisses her, then, lips brushing hers softly when he pulls back. 

Melissa smiles, nuzzling his nose. 

"And you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t." Love me, she thinks to herself. She holds his gaze for a few minutes, sighing contentedly before resting her head back down on his chest. 

In the morning, Derek dresses as quietly as he can, needing to check on his pack, albeit a small one. He smiles at the still sleeping Melissa and gets an idea, finger tracing three words on her back: _I like you._ Maybe one day when things aren’t crazy he’ll say it, but for now, he knows it’s enough. When he looks back to her face Melissa is awake, watching him silently, smiling. 

" _Me too_ ," she mouths to him. 

It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here. 
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
